List of Council of Creators Episodes
This is the official list of all ''Council of Creators'' episodes. Season One (Episodes 1-30) Episode 1 -''' Pilot Episode 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Members join and members leave. It's a fact of being a team. When the Council of Creators encounter a heroic scientist fighting one of his worst enemy's goons, a new member joins the crew! Yet, this is not the only change that will happen on this day... ---- 'Episode 2 -' The Uncharted Land 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Nerd and Scoobs get trapped on a deserted planet, unaware that they are being watched. ---- 'Episode 3 -' A New Years To Remember 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The Council meets Nick Cage as the year comes to a close and a new threat arises. ---- 'Episode 4 -' Shit Gets Real 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Mr. Hankey brings the Poop Squad back together to enact his revenge! However, the Council of Creators stand in their way, and the Poop Squad has a new leader... ---- 'Episode 5 -' Meme Recognition 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Council of Creators battles a new enemy, The Meme Squad! ---- 'Episode 6 -' Poop vs. Memes 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Meme and Poop Squads have joined forces! But will this alliance last? ---- 'Episode 7 -' The Coming of Atum 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The council joins forces with Ultraman Atum to stop the threat of Dragonish and Wolfish. ---- 'Episode 8 -' Family Reunited 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Council of Creators must return to Cdr's home universe, where they encounter his sister, and her old enemy..... ---- 'Episode 9 -' The Fellowship of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Things take a turn for the worst when a peculiar tongue louse creature attaches itself to Scoobs tongue and begins digesting it. With time acting against him, Scoobs must find a way to remove the louse before his tongue is gone forever! ---- 'Episode 10 -' The Way the Tears Flow (Part One) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Everyone begins their normal daily routine, but things go awry when SuperNerd presents his newest kaiju, causing it to escape and reek havoc. But that isn't all the happens. ---- 'Episode 11 -' The Way the Heart Beats (Part Two) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While Scoobs, Nerd, and Cdr try to forget about what happened "yesterday", when a teenage boy comes through a portal. Suddenly, Stingo and Gawdzilla show up, but things only go down hill from there, when the newly dubbed Caedes appears again. ---- 'Episode 12 -' The Way the Bodies Drop (Part Three) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While the Creators train, Lacrimaniac appears, and before the Council can do anything, Nerd is held hostage. But something else causes him to be dropped. ---- 'Episode 13 -' The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens (Part Four) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Caedes appears and summons shadows into the air, causing the apocalypse to lay down it's blow on Universe 1. But will the Creators stop it? What will the Fandom Users do? What will happen in this conclusion to the battle with Caedes? ---- 'Episode 14 -' The Two Tongues 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Somehow resurrecting itself, the tongue louse from before attaches to Scoobs' tongue again and this time it is hypnotising the other Creators! Yet again Scoobs must find a way to remove it from his tongue, before all of the Creators fall under its control! ---- 'Episode 15 -' Council of Recolours 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 It's all-out chaos when duplicates of the Council of Creators begin to appear in the base! Who is real, and who is fake? Who, or what, is behind this confusing situation? ---- 'Episode 16 -' COC Double Feature 1 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs and Indominus investigate an old time machine that Flurr had created, and typical mayhem ensues. Later, an annoying and terrible person name Magorin starts being an asshole and terrorizing the city. It's up to Nerd and Mosu to stop him, but can they do it? ---- 'Episode 17 -' Behind The Suit 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 To be added later. ---- 'Episode 18 -' Background Love 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. ---- 'Episode 19 -' The Return of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Having grown itself a body made out of the tongues of its previous victims, the tongue louse has returned and has revealed itself to be Lucifer, the Lord of the Tongue Louses! Its up to Scoobs to defeat him before he takes over the world. ---- 'Episode 20 -' A New Villain Hides in the Shadows! The Death God's World! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain In Universe 1996, something is going horribly wrong. The Isle of Wight has been attacked, and all the people in the village of Lake have been slaughtered. Koopa's worst enemy finally makes his appearance, and makes his plans very clear! ---- 'Episode 21 -' Ambush 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain For reasons known only to him, Koopa has been losing sleep, and he has pinned it on a new goon coming into existence, straight from his worst enemy. The others don't believe him, but they'll soon realise that was one of the worst mistakes they could make... ---- 'Episode 22 -' Longy's Prophetic Plans 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain While the Council of Creators decide on a new bartender for their rebuilt bar, the action shifts to a bizarre creature and his friend, who realise that they have a problem of their own... ---- 'Episode 23 -' BRK's Date with Dyna 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Already some very strange and extremely short 'relationships' have taken place, usually brought on by other characters and enemies meddling with the situation. But here, a strange situation at the cinema turns even more bizarre when BRK begins to dote and fawn over a figure of Ultraman Dyna. However, little do they know that BRK's new friend is much more than a simple action figure, and someone is looking for him... ---- 'Episode 24 -' The Inferior Bar Next Door 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 When the Creator's old bar is rebuilt by an annoying woman that calls herself 'Mrs. Cool-Ass', the Creators must figure out a way to put an end to her and her plans to rebuild their bar so that it becomes more popular than theirs. ---- 'Episode 25 -' Laser rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The city is attacked by a strange floating creature known only as the Ring of Light. Can the Creators stop it or will the city be destroyed by its immense power? ---- 'Episode 26 -' Indominus and the Mysterious Creator 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon To be added. ---- 'Episode 27 -' JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 A simple trip to the shops by Koopa quickly morphs into an adventure all of its own after he discovers a strange sword. When the sword's owner comes to the base and holds the creators to ransom, help comes from an unexpected source! ---- 'Episode 28 -' Barking Up The Wrong Tree 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Late one night, Cdr is transformed into a dog! From there on, things only continue to get worse... Can he return to his original self or will he be taken over by his dog instincts? ---- 'Episode 29 -' Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain Just as Longy predicted, the demonic monster Kirkos has escaped his imprisonment to wreak havoc on the Earth in Universe 6991! It's up to a ragtag band of Bootnokks to save the day. ---- 'Episode 30 -' Return of the Fallen 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon It's the fight everyone's been waiting for! Using his powers of persuasion, Flurr's managed to get the support of many Refugee Universe Kaiju, and they've all set their sights on the bar! What will become of the Creators now? '''Season Two (Episodes 31-50) Episode 31 -''' The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain When Koopa receives an oddly malformed Seagorath figure, he carefully works it back into a suitable condition. Little does he know, but inside this figure is a new monster with mysterious and shadowy motives, and whose mere existence will go on to push the strength of the friendship between Scoobs and the other Creators to its absolute limit... ---- 'Episode 32 -' Stuff Always Happens at the Bar 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Rickulon and Mortyrah arrive in the COC searching for Scoobs, wishing to get revenge for creating them and making them the way they are. This soon leads to a hostage situation between them and the police as things begin to get far out of hand. ---- 'Episode 33 -' The Crusaders 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 After Indominus uses a cook book to make a cake, a group of Crusaders that have traveled through time accuse him of theft and rally up an army spanning multiple historical periods to attack the COC Bar. However, it soon turns out there is a more evil threat at work... ---- 'Episode 34 -' Nightmares of a Creator 'Written by -' Indominus Rex 2016, later taken over by Cdrzillafanon. TBA ---- 'Episode 35 -' Taro Dies! BRK's Defeat 'Written by -' BigRandomKaiju TBA ---- 'Episode 36 -' Second Chance (Part One) 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 For some unfortunate and poorly-explained reason, the evil creature known as Magorin is brought back to life and is given another chance by the city, who are under the impression that he has changed his ways because he did one or two good things for the community. However, the Creators know something is wrong and soon unearth a gigantic conspiracy. Things are a lot worse than they initially seemed... ---- 'Episode 37 -' Minimizing Numbers (Part Two) 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Lucifer has managed to imprison the Creators and has decided to torment Scoobs in a mad plot to get revenge. It seems like the Creators have finally defeated been defeated... What can they possibly do now? ---- 'Episode 38 -' Final Strategy (Part Three) 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Lucifer has successfully achieved his goal of world conquest, having ruled the entire world with an iron fist for a full year. However, Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Koopa are building up a rebellion, and its time to take Earth back! ---- 'Episode 39 -' Return Of An Old Friend: Back But Slower 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Koopa's router begins to malfunction, and makes even the simplest of actions on his computer a chore, much the annoyance of the Creator. However, an old friend has returned, and he may be the culprit of Koopa's issues. Now the creators face the cyborg, Titanobot! With all ways to solve the problem having the possibility to only open up more problems, what will the Creators do? ---- 'Episode 40 -' The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain With Myos' death having long since passed, the Creators feel that they're in the clear and are not going to see any more of Sepsis and his faction any time soon. However, the third and most powerful subordinate is waiting in the wings, ready for the right time to strike! When a mysterious disease begins sweeping the city, it's clear something is very wrong... ---- 'Episode 41 -' Keratos's Blood-soaked Return! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain Exactly forty episodes after his debut, the very first antagonist to appear in the series makes a surprising return! Keratos is back on Sepsis' orders, and this time, he's got a huge chip on his shoulder from Sepsis' decision to send Myos and Organon before he could reach the Creators for a rematch! Will the Creators be able to brave his new abilities, or will this be their final battle? ---- 'Episode 42 -' The Courtroom of Corruption 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators find a new friend in MechaKingGhidorah789 when they find themselves caught up with him and his crew against the Galactic Law. However, it soon turns out another player is waiting in the sidelines, finally ready to take his revenge! It's Michael Heyas, and he's back to claim what's rightfully his. ---- 'Episode 43 -' A Rider to Destroy Them All (Part One) 'Written by -' BigRandomKaiju TBA ---- 'Episode 44 -' BRK vs. Sword Thing (Part Two) 'Written by -' BigRandomKaiju, later taken over by Scoobydooman90001 TBA ---- 'Episode 45 -' ''PENUMBRA'' 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 A strange girl crying while flashes of her past come back. A shady man atop a throne watching a fortress. And SuperNerd having a nightmare? What horrors await in this episode of Council of Creators? ---- 'Episode 46 -' The Girl In Blue 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 After teh assassination of a famous rapper, MKG and the others meet a mysterious new character... A little girl in blue. ---- 'Episode 47 -' The Petting Zoo 'Written by -' MarioJR TBA ---- 'Episode 48 -' What's this? The Hero Born Anew! Rebirth: Cdr! 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon When the Creators face a new and dire threat from Cdr's home universe, it seems only new forms and powers granted to him by forces of great influence can save the day. ---- 'Episode 49 -' Memories and my Meadow 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Wolfzilla revisits a place from her past, keen to revisit the past and finally get some closure on an un-ended chapter of her life. Everything has its time to end, and she's about to find that this is one of those... ---- 'Episode 50 -' Shadow Paradigm 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain No one could have expected what is about to happen! With Hokuto Black King deciding to go against his master's plans, the enraged celestial entity makes himself known - Taking the form of a huge sword, Aetherium is finally here! With the Earth doomed to a terrible fate should the Creators fail, can they do the impossible and defeat this sentient galaxy? '''2017 and 2018 Specials Christmas 1 -''' Happy Christmas 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 It's a time of joy and celebration. Friends and families get together to enjoy the holidays and spread the Christmas cheer. The one time of the year everyone can truly kick back and relax. But then the blood came, and the stars shined their brightest. That's when they asked for their gifts. "Happy Christmas." 'Christmas 2 -' On The Second Day of Christmas 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain It's Boxing Day, and the Creators want a second shot at celebrating Christmas after what happened the day before. Even so, the cynical consumerist economy seems to think that it's not Christmas any more, despite what the calendar says. To make matters worse, an undetected entity from Universe -1 has somehow ended up in Universe 1, and appears to be under attack by two invaders from other universes. Can the Creators save Christmas a day late, and help this enigmatic being? 'Special 1 -' Koopa's Birthday Surprise 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 It's the 8th of July and that can only mean one thing. It's Koopa's birthday! Rarely ever celebrating their birthdays, his friends decide that it's about time that they do and so they arrange presents, a surprise party and even a cake. However, the Creators can never just have a normal day. No, they instead soon find themselves in a dream world, and the only way out is to strike a deal with the Lord of Dreams himself, Draemas... '''Season Three (Episodes 51-70) Episode 51 -''' Righting a Wrong 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators are taken back to the past to revisit one of their most poorly written adventures, where they discover that they missed out on a massive problem the last time they were there, one which is in dire need of being corrected. ---- 'Episode 52 -' COC Double Feature 2 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Cdr becomes afflicted with what appears to be an odd curse that forces him to use the word 'epic' in every sentence he speaks. Later, a horrific creature escapes the laboratory underneath the bar, takes on the size of a kaiju and goes on a rampage! ---- 'Episode 53 -' The Gate Behind the Universe 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators are completely baffled when the Universal Gate is scrambled and glitches out. However, things get even more confusing when the sentient core from the inside of the machine is ripped out of it and placed in an androids body, allowing the Gate to finally interact with the Creators! Time is running short though, and a new mind has taken over the Universal Gate... ---- 'Episode 54 -' Hokuto Black King Rides Once More 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain It's been a while since Hokuto Black King was last in the company of the creators, having departed from his position as a bartender to make a life for himself, away from his old master's influence. On a normal winter morning, The Creators and Hokuto Black King find themselves teaming up once again, against an enemy who just won't stay dead... ---- 'Episode 55 -' The Red Phantom Killer 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Several murders have been happening all over the city, and the Creators have only recently caught on to what's happening. They start investigating, but when the victims are all criminals, kaiju, and aliens, they begin to believe that they aren't alone in "protecting" the city. There's someone else, with a thirst for blood, who has been picking up the slack for them, and in a most undesirable way... ---- 'Episode 56 -' The Council of Creators Cinematic Movie Universe: The First Phase 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators discover how tiring it can be to make a movie when they're taken to Hollywood to create a movie based on their adventures. Things get worse when it's proposed that the movie could be the first in a giant cinematic universe. ---- 'Episode 57 -' The Two of Nine 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 TBA ---- 'Episode 58 -' TBA 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 TBA ---- 'Episode 59 -' TBA 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 TBA ---- 'Episode 60 -' The Creating Council Bootleg Cinematic Movie Universe Knock-off Series: The Starting Chapter 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Creators visit a thrift store on the insistence of Cdr, and come across a VHS bootleg copy of the film that had been made of them not too long earlier. They purchase the tape to see what it contains... ---- 'Episode 61 -' The Return of Longy: A Strange Meeting! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain When heavy footsteps are heard outside the bar, the Creators fear the worst, but fortunately, it's a hero the Creators never expected the Multiverse to have! Longy has come to visit Universe 1 on a trip from Universe 6991, and he wants to find out just how the Creators keep the city safe. ---- 'Episode 62 -' The Beach Episode 'Written by -' MarioJR TBA ---- 'Episode 63 -' The Wrath of the Fandom Users 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 After a suspiciously long absence, the Creators decide to pay the Fandom Users a visit. However, things take a turn for the worse when they soon discover that the Fandom Users had been manipulating them the entire time! Preparing to put their evil plan into action, the Creators must stop them before it's too late! ---- 'Episode 64 -' Dealers in Rivalry 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Needing to get together some extra money, Koopa takes up a job as a car salesman at a local dealership. However, the rival dealership hires an unexpected new employee, King Kaiju a being whom the Creators believed they had defeated previously, and the two salesman are quick to form a rivalry with one another, which will decide the fate of both dealerships... ---- 'Episode 65 -' TBA 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 TBA ---- 'Episode 66 -' Space Incommodity 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators end up lost in the infinite nothingness that is outer space, far away from home and with no way to get back. How much time passes in space, and how much can someone bare when it begins to prey on their minds? The Creators soon begin to question their sanity and their predicament as they begin to learn the biggest threats may be ones that have no vendetta towards them at all... ---- 'Episode 67 -' The Missing Number 'Written by -' MarioJR TBA ---- 'Episode 68 -' Fractal Paranoia 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 When a party turns into a looping nightmare of death, Scoobs, the only person with the ability to see through the loop, must figure out how to stop it, and fight a most fearsome foe... ---- 'Episode 69 -' Nerd Has a Daughter 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Nerd is absolutely shocked when a beautiful model shows up at the bar claiming to be his daughter. Discovering that she was born from a leftover louse egg that was planted in Nerd's mouth, the Creators find they have no choice but to let her stay at the bar. Things then become even worse when it turns out she has a darker side, and that her other dad is waiting to make his return... ---- 'Episode 70 -' The Creators on a Planet of Hair 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 TBA '''Season Four (Episodes 71-90) This section regards an upcoming season that is not currently out yet! 'Episode 71 -' A Day in The Life 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Out of boredom, Nerd begins a part-time vlogging channel on the internet and starts recording his daily life with the other Creators. The group goes viral, but it only goes downhill from there... ---- 'Episode 72 -' A New Form, and Perhaps The Last '' '''Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Indominus experiments with his powers and creates a new form for himself, which he dubs his "Final" form. However, due to some unknown phenomenon, he is trapped in this form! Only able to access his human and Germaldahys (I don't care how that thing's name is spelt) forms following this change, Indominus and the Creators seek to find out who could be responsible, and it may just be Indominus' worst enemy yet... ---- 'Episode 73 -' The Atrocious Admirer 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain When a new customer becomes a regular and then starts showing up frequently at the bar, the creators think nothing of it - it's no different from the other customers who often visit. However, they couldn't be further from the truth! Huge arguments and disagreements develop thanks to this frequent customer's meddling, and drastic measures may need to be taken to save the bar from closing! ---- 'Episode 74 -' Scoobs Investigates 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs is hired to solve the case of what appears to be a ghost train, appearing shortly after multiple deaths across the city. However, it's soon realised they may be more closely linked, and the train may not be so ghostly... Beware the full moon... ---- 'Episode 75 -' Friend or Foe 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon John returns to visit his friends and brings along with him his new “friend”, universe 1’s equivalent of the monster Yonggary. The Creators are welcoming at first, but soon they, especially Key, Cdr, Scoobs, Nerd, and Koopa, start to notice that Yonggary is actually rather rude to John and can be a bit stuck up, constantly correcting the others on minor things, even when she’s wrong, and constantly speaking of the “idiocies” and “failings” of others. Whether she is simply annoying or has a far more sinister motive remains to be seen.... Spin-Off Series * Council of Creators: Side Stories * Maria in the Multiverse * Longy's Grand Adventure Category:Council of Creators (series) Category: Lists